


SonMothIcMan - One Shot Collection

by technoapologist



Category: Mothman (Folklore), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Erotic, Fandom, Hot, Love, Oneshot, Other, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technoapologist/pseuds/technoapologist
Summary: Sonic and The Mothman are in love, whether you like it or not.
Relationships: sonic/mothman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	SonMothIcMan - One Shot Collection

The beautiful amber of setting sunlight illuminated the curves of her body. Red glowing irises were matched by the waves of the ocean before them. Nothing could make this moment any better. It was sweet bliss upon Sonic’s pale lips; a symphony of love and desire engulfing the air around them.  
The Mothman stared out into the water, a smile playing delicately upon her soft face. She turned back to Sonic, holding out a clawed hand to beckon him forwards.  
“Darling,” she spoke, voice echoing in the surroundings. She was simply so unique- so divine- Sonic could barely handle it. He did as ordered, stepping forwards. He was far shorter than she was- her sheer power overtook him with a simple glance into her pupils. She took his hands from his sides and pulled him into a warm and loving embrace, pulling away only to bring her lips closer to his.  
Their wet mouthed collided, tongues dancing in the dimming light of day. Sonic brought his arms around her, and she did the same to him. Love and craving played amongst the trail of saliva left when The Mothman pulled away.  
“I love you,” she murmured, desire in her voice.  
“You are the world,” said Sonic, going back in for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first one shot!! Next one will be longer :)


End file.
